neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune/Super Dimension/Gameplay
Hyperdimension Neptunia Stat Parameters Combat Summary Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Stat Parameters Traits Combat Summary Even though it was a remake of the first game, this Neptune takes after her Victory incarnation in terms of stats and skills with a few differences. Neptune still has one of the highest strengths, a fairly good defense, below average mentality, and extremely low magic power. She returns with her previous passives of reduced SP cost for skills in HDD and the ability to break the damage limit. The first is extremely useful considering there is no reason to not enter HDD on harder fights. Break Damage limit only really kicks in from mid to late game where Neptune will have the stats, skills, and equipment available to reach and thus break the limit. However, the latter ability becomes ability once the player unlocks the same ability via the plan system, though that is only really available in the end game. Despite this, Neptune is still a competent enough party member to keep around after unlocking said plan. Her high luck can compensate for her average agility and tech. Also, her last POW combo and Break combo she unlocks each consist of 5 hits, above average for pows and breaks and almost as good as most Rush combos, letting her focus more on damage and guard breaking while being able to rack up the EXE gauge at the same time. This is only highlighted by the Super EXE Gauge plan, which speeds up the gain. Neptune keeps a lot of skills from the last game but she loses Keiji Inafune and Atranger, both of which gave her access to her larger AoEs. Also, she, along with all other characters, loses all Formation EXE Drives, denying her all of her better elemental attacks and Guardian Force. Without her summons, Neptune is stuck with only single target skills and 2 skills with much smaller AoE range, Victory Slash and 32bit Mega Blade. It's problematic with large groups but single enemy encounters are where Neptune excels. With some competent defenses and a healer, Neptune can carry the fight, powering through with sheer force of attack strength while building up the EXE Gauge. Though, she will need some form of backup as Nep can't debuff the enemy at all in this game and her defenses aren't too good early on. On the other hand, she does have a single target strength buff and a buff which increases all non offensive stats(Def,Men,Agi,Tech), which can mitigate her below average defenses, though it will need to be reapplied.If you're to pick a damage dealer, Neptune's one of the better choices due to having better defenses than most of the other damage dealers, requiring less equipment to bring her defenses up to snuff, having easy access to the free DLC Fairy Fencer F equipment (the enemies required to beat only use thunder elemental attacks, equipping all the terra HDD gear will give you 100% lightning defense), has access to HDD, has a passive that lets her use more skills, and has access to level 2 EXE drives, a large amount of Coupling Skills, and innately has the damage limit break. The only problems needing to be addressed are her inability to ignore enemy traits and a lack of AoEs. With a Chip to ignore enemy traits, increase defense, and restore HP or SP, and her better defensive equipment, Neptune can easily become the best damage dealer of the group. On a more interesting note, Neptune's Neptune Break has a special, albeit never mentioned effect. When used, the EXE Drive causes the enemy's turn to be delayed, giving your team a spare turn or two to wreak havoc. Note that the only other attack with this ability is Uni's EXE Drive. Constantly using the two and having a third character keep up the EXE Gauge with rush attacks can cause an extremely long combo and massive damage. Category:Neptune